Something
by Kajune
Summary: Nnoitra saw everyone equally as nothing, but one day, he finds himself longing for the presence of someone his heart tells him was, a someone.


**Title** : Something

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Bleach.

**Genre **: Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : Nnoitra saw everyone equally as nothing, but one day, he finds himself longing for the presence of someone his heart tells him was, a someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nnoitra Gilga's Birthday Story<strong>

**and **

**Celebration of 11/11/11**

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Grimmjow have seen so much together.<p>

From the changes in design of Las Noches to the new faces that enter the palace. Throughout the years along with their bloody rivalry, they have survived every life-threatening situation to see all that has happened...since Aizen came.

To obtain a spot within the top ten members known as the 'Espada', Nnoitra is indeed proud of it in his own way. However, he doesn't particularly like sharing it with 9 others, others who are also the strongest there is of their kind. To hold the same title as others, annoys him so much to the point that he would go around and kill those he finds not worthy of life. Even if doing so is to be done right behind his Shinigami god's back.

One down, two down, three down. The numbers in the army drop noticeably, resulting in old faces to disappear. It is natural for an Arrancar to be defeated during missions should they be weak enough, so one would not be so surprised at the sudden drops that do occur. However, if one such as Aizen himself or any of his subordinates do not raise a finger, it doesn't mean that it isn't known that Nnoitra is also the cause of deaths.

Grimmjow is no participant in this random killing, even with a motive to carry out such a bloody act, he would know better than to believe he could fool his god. That is why no other does the same as Nnoitra. It is him alone who strives to remove those he doesn't want.

The guts to cut down an 'innocent' Arrancar come from his unique view of others. Though Grimmjow has always held himself highly above all else, Nnoitra sees everyone around him - from ally to foe - as nothing. Each and every breathing creature is just another competitor for the position as the strongest. Obviously, if that is the case, Nnoitra will not hesitate to swing his weapon at everything in his path.

No level of punishment is enough to scare him.

He chooses his prey amongst the people around him, and then kills them, leaving the rest alone. In truth, everyone is destined to be struck down by Nnoitra eventually, depending on his mood, their behavior, and for Grimmjow, his condition. Once the blue-haired member of the Espada appears unable to stand, Nnoitra will immediately do the honors of sending him to Hell.

Proof that this has yet to happen, is how long Grimmjow has managed to live alongside Nnoitra himself.

Everyone, male or female, small or big, young or old. Over time, Nnoitra has come to believe that no matter what the outside appears as, there is actually no difference between each being. There exists those with special abilities unlike any other, with Aaroniero as an example, but even that doesn't truly change Nnoitra's view.

No one is any different, years of surviving under Aizen's rule has proven that to him.

So many people he has seen, and all always end up having no true unique thing about them. Just what exactly has driven him to believe this is unclear, besides the fact that to someone as cruel as him, there can no emotional attachment between him and anyone else. That is a reason for all living creatures to be the same amongst themselves.

Be it his long time rival, Grimmjow, or his very own Fraccion, Tesra. They are both simply just, other beings.

This applies to everyone, everyone to ever exist.

...Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Szayelaporro warned him with a sadistic grin that he would likely regret it, if he chose a certain Arrancar as his next target. As it was common knowledge that Nnoitra enjoys going on killing sprees, it was also common knowledge that Szayelaporro would do anything for anyone with something in exchange, and should someone's goal become one with his, there will be no payment. That is why there was a time when the two members of the Espada would work together to get rid of someone.<p>

Again, there were no fingers pointed, even though the culprits were clear.

That is proof of Aizen's love for them.

Ignoring the warning that came from a nobody's mouth, with eyes full of fury, Nnoitra did what he thought would free him of a very annoying person. No. Years after he had detached himself from another nobody, he came to feel regret.

_Regret._

Amongst the Espada, there was a female. To his well-known fury, she was ranked higher than him. She was a woman, and also his superior. Like all, she was no different. She was the same as every little competitor on this limitless battlefield. Long green hair, a horizontal red line below her eyes and noticeably large breasts. That was what she looked like, or those where the characteristics that truly made her appear different.

Still, she was another nobody.

The only thing she actually did that no other has done before or as of yet, is to be caring.

During the time she was still unharmed by Nnoitra, she spoke in ways that made it sound she pitied weaker men. She bore morals that made it seem like she was very proud of herself. She had a look in her eyes that made it look so much like she couldn't care less about anyone.

True or not, a part of Nnoitra's heart wants her back now.

He seriously wants her back right now.

Even when she was meant to be absolutely no one.

A piece of nothing.

Her name was Neliel, and she was known to follow Nnoitra around. Not only that, she gave him important lessons, saved his life numerous times, as if she was a mother of sort. It didn't matter to him what her actions may seem like, he wanted her out of his life. To treat her like he had treated so many others. He wanted to do that so badly.

He wanted to throw her away for as long as he could.

On top of his large bed inside his own room, Nnoitra is battling within his own heart over what is the right way to view the only person to ever cherish his life for any reason what-so-ever. Should it be someone else there with him, when something came to kill, and he would of been dead.

Szayelaporro told him not to go for her. Exactly why he saw the idea of getting rid of the Arrancar so attached to Nnoitra as being wrong, was never asked. Even now, Nnoitra is not tempted to bring up the subject of the long gone woman, who has already been forgotten by everyone, everyone, but Nnoitra himself.

Her persistence to learn about him, to talk and listen to him, leading to constant followings all around Hueco Mundo, were far greater than that of anyone else. Even Tesra could not compare to her.

She cared.

As painful as her words could get, from being a direct insult to a hurtful joke, she still did things others wouldn't bother with. Aizen, Grimmjow, Aaroniero, any of them would of just set up a trap that would end Nnoitra's life then to worry if something was going to harm him.

Neliel treated the weaker him in ways that made him feel strange.

It made him now long for her warmth.

Nearly half of Las Noches was taken down when Nnoitra found himself longing for what only humans would need. As one of the most evil members of the Espada for as long as anyone can remember, Nnoitra ends up wanting Neliel's so-called warmth. How disgraceful. Yet, it can't be helped that deep within, he does regret not having listened to Szayelaporro's warnings.

It has been years since he threw her away like the trash he saw her and everyone else as.

In human time, today is November 11th; his birthday.

Time didn't truly exist in Hueco Mundo. Whether or not within Las Noches there was an artificial sun, days and months never meant anything. So, when it turns out to a birthday of someone, nothing changes.

This was not true when Neliel was still with everyone.

Every year that drifted by, there would be a birthday present delivered to Nnoitra's quarters. The same applied to everyone else who just allowed the well-wrapped pieces of joy to come. Different colors, shapes and sizes of presents came into Nnoitra's possession every year, and to his surprise, he has actually kept every single one of them until now.

Does this really mean that, Neliel, wasn't just a another _thing_?

Is she...what no one else has ever been to Nnoitra?

A something.

* * *

><p>The newest member of the Espada, and Nnoitra's new and direct superior, Ulquiorra Cifer, has just returned from a mission with a surprise; a little Arrancar girl. A big but nervous smile on her face, she introduces herself as 'Nel'. While all stand shocked to see someone new and also very young-looking, Szayelaporro and Nnoitra can only look on almost without expression.<p>

They both remember who exactly is she.

Just when his heart was about to crack from the pain caused by the intense lonliness, Neliel returns to him.

Not only that, but with a birthday present too.

_Warmth._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
